The present invention relates to devices and methods for stabilizing bone structures. More particularly, it relates to devices, systems and methods for delivering a curable, stabilizing material into a bone structure.
Surgical intervention at damaged or compromised bone sites has proven highly beneficial for patients, for example patients with back pain associated with vertebral damage.
Bones of the human skeletal system include mineralized tissue that can generally be categorized into two morphological groups: “cortical” bone and “cancellous” bone. Outer walls of all bones are composed of cortical bone, which has a dense, compact bone structure characterized by a microscopic porosity. Cancellous or “trabecular” bone forms the interior structure of bones. Cancellous bone is composed of a lattice of interconnected slender rods and plates known by the term “trabeculae.”
During certain bone procedures, cancellous bone is supplemented by an injection of a palliative (or curative) material employed to stabilize the trabeculae. For example, superior and inferior vertebrae in the spine can be beneficially stabilized by the injection of an appropriate, curable material (e.g., PMMA or other bone cement). In other procedures, percutaneous injection of stabilization material into vertebral compression fractures by, for example, transpedicular or parapedicular approaches, has proven beneficial in relieving pain and stabilizing damaged bone sites. Other skeletal bones (e.g., the femur) can be treated in a similar fashion. In any regard, bone in general, and cancellous bone in particular, can be strengthened and stabilized by a palliative injection of bone-compatible material.
The conventional technique for delivering the bone stabilizing material entails employment of a straight access device or cannula that bores (or otherwise cuts) through the cortical bone to gain access to the cancellous bone site. Bone stabilization material is then driven through the cannula to fill a portion of the cancellous bone at the bone site. To minimize invasiveness of the procedure, the cannula is typically a small diameter needle.
With the above in mind, because the needle cannula interacts with the cancellous bone and other soft tissue structures, an inherent risk exists that following initial insertion, the needle cannula might core or puncture other tissue and/or the bone mass being repaired (at a location apart from the insertion site). Thus, during percutaneous vertebroplasty, great care must be taken to avoid puncturing, coring, or otherwise rupturing the vertebral body. Similar post-insertion coring concerns arise in other interior bone repair procedures. Along these same lines, to minimize trauma and time required to complete the procedure, it is desirable that only a single bone site insertion be performed. Unfortunately, for many procedures, the surgical site in question cannot be fully accessed using a conventional, straight needle cannula. For example, with vertebroplasty, the confined nature of the inner vertebral body oftentimes requires two or more insertions with the straight needle cannula at different vertebral approach locations (“bipedicular” technique). It would be desirable to provide a system for delivering bone stabilizing material that can more readily adopt to the anatomical requirements of a particular delivery site, for example a system capable of promoting unipedicular vertebroplasty.
Certain currently-available instruments utilize a curved needle to deliver bone stabilizing material as part of vertebroplasty or similar procedure. The curved needle purportedly enhances a surgeon's ability to locate and inject the stabilizing material at a desired site. Similar to a conventional straight needle cannula, the curved needle dispenses the curable material through a single, axial opening at the distal-most tip. However, the curved needle is used in combination with an outer cannula that assists in generally establishing access to the bone site as well as facilitating percutaneous delivery of the needle to the delivery site (within bone) in a desired fashion. More particularly, the outer cannula first gains access to the bone site, followed by distal sliding of the needle through the outer cannula.
After the needle's tip extends distal a distal end of the outer cannula, the needle tip is “exposed” relative to the bone site. To avoid coring, and thus potentially damaging, tissue when inserting the needle's distal tip into the bone site, an additional wire component is required, coaxially disposed within the needle and distally extending from the distal tip. The inner wire “protects” tissue or other bodily structures from traumatically contacting the distal tip of the needle as the tip is being positioned. The coaxial wire must be removed prior to infusing the bone stabilizing material through the needle. Further, the needle can only dispense the stabilizing material through the axial opening at the distal tip of the needle, perhaps impeding a surgeon's ability to infuse all desired areas and/or requiring an additional procedural step of “backing” the needle tip away from the desired delivery site. Also, because the needle tip, and thus the axial opening, is likely at or facing the bone defect (e.g., fracture in the vertebral body) being repaired, the stabilizing material may be injected directly at the defect, giving rise to a distinct possibility that the stabilizing material will forcibly progress through and outwardly from the defect. This is clearly undesirable. The issues and concerns described above in the context of percutaneous vertebroplasty can also arise in similar surgical procedures at other bone sites.
The injection of palliative materials into damaged or compromised bone sites has proven highly beneficial for patients. However, the known access and infusion techniques necessitate multiple needle sticks and/or risk coring bone or tissue. Therefore, a need exists for an improved device and system for delivering stabilizing material to damaged or compromised bone sites. Another technique has been developed wherein a cavity or void within a bone (e.g., in cancellous bone) may be created using a needle to provide for enhanced introduction of palliative materials. A need exists to provide for controlled manipulation of the needle during this technique.